


Beautiful Boy

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Drag Queens, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexy Times, Shyness, Some Plot, Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "Perhaps you should check first before you make assumptions."He clicked his tongue and then grabbed my face by the chin pulling it up so I could look at him."Wow. You have a mouth on you. I look forward to washing it out with my cock later. But first ..."I could feel myself pulse just from those dark, sexy words. I tried to maintain my composure."I want you to undress," he continued, "slowly."
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> This is Hurtslikeyourmouth's fault. Sending me Drag Sheen before I go to bed and I had an idea while I slept of Michael in a drag bar meeting a young innocent transgender David. 
> 
> Blame no one but me for the flith, but blame Hurtslikeyourmouth for putting it in my mind. 
> 
> [First person pov]

I had never been to a drag bar before. I didn't really know what to expect. Of course, it seemed highly unlikely I'd get called out or swept up on my feet, yet that was what actually happened. Miss Abigail Bloom was a sexy drag queen in a black dress and I was currently sitting on her thick thighs. She had singled me out of the crowd and told me to sit in her lap. I was awkward and shy, but I did as she said. 

"Look at you, you pretty thing," she said. "You look like you break many hearts." 

I flushed. 

It was all part of her act probably. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me in front of the entire bar. When her lips pressed against mine, my entire body burst with heat and I fell into her embrace. Her hands held my cheeks and she kissed me with fervour like she had been waiting to ever since she stepped up on stage. When she pulled away she almost looked shocked that she did that herself. Once I got off her she leaned into me and said: meet me after the show in my dressing room. 

Some part of me knew what was going to happen if I did and I did it anyway. I was not one to hook up with anyone let alone this gorgeous women with long curly brown hair (it was definitely a wig) and red lipstick. She was sultry and her voice was deep and inviting. How could I say no? 

I got into her dressing room just after the last act was finished and she was waiting for me out of that sexy dress and into a low cut top that showed her chest hair off and tight jeans that hugged her thighs. 

"What are your pronouns?" she asked. She still had her eyeliner on, but her lipstick was unfortunately gone. 

"He/him," I answered. "And yours?" 

"He/him now. I go by she/her when I'm in costume. My name is Michael." 

"Hello Michael," I said. 

"Come with me to my hotel room? I'd be sure to treat you right." 

Michael had curls but they were grey and white. He must like this low cut grey top because it certainly seemed to attract attention. He was confident and I liked that. 

"Sure. Lead the way." 

We were in the elevator going up to his hotel room when I felt sick to my stomach. There was something important I had to tell him. 

"Michael...I'm transgender." 

He blinked up at me. "Okay. And?" 

"Just wanted to tell you in case you...in case you didn't want me anymore. And it would be awkward once I'm...I mean..." 

"Hush, love. It's okay. It doesn't matter to me." 

He kissed me right there up against the elevator. This was definitely the best kiss I have ever had. I felt comfortable with him for some reason. When we arrived to the room, I was calmer. That kiss washed away any doubt I had in my mind. I had to let myself feel this. Let this happen. I was allowed to feel like this. I was allowed to be wanted. 

"Kneel." 

My eyes went wide. "What?" 

"Kneel." 

My eyes met his and I swallowed hard. He was entirely serious. I sank to the ground in front of him, my heart hammering in my chest. My whole body felt like it was exposed and every hair on my forearms was standing up. I was shorter than him but now he really was towering over me while I was on my knees. He started undoing his belt and gave me a wink as he tossed it to the floor. 

"Have you had the surgery yet?" he said lightly with care. 

I shook my head. 

He hummed and said lewdly, "then you must be soaking wet." 

I was, but I didn't want him to know that. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. 

"Perhaps you should check first before you make assumptions." 

He clicked his tongue and then grabbed my face by the chin pulling it up so I could look at him.

"Wow. You have a mouth on you. I look forward to washing it out with my cock later. But first ..." 

I could feel myself pulse just from those dark, sexy words. I tried to maintain my composure. 

"I want you to undress," he continued, "slowly." 

He let my face go and made his way to sit on the edge of the bed. I got up from the floor to stand in front of him. My breathing had escalated and I was sure that my mind was still stuck back at the bar where I had seen him in drag for the first time. I was reeling from that and I couldn't catch up to the point where he was now going to see me fully naked. I began by unbuttoning my flannel shirt and once that was dropped to the floor, I could feel his eyes following the angles of my chest. My chest was something I was proud of and the scars didn't bother me much. I wondered if it bothered him. I looked at him to gage his reaction and he was already licking his lips, motioning me with his eyes to carry on. A rush of heat flooded through me. 

He wanted me. 

Just as I was. 

I proceeded to take off my pants, this time feeling nervous by what was inside. If he would like me. Accept me. I stopped after I was in my black briefs and waited. 

"Off," he commanded in a low voice. 

My breath hitched at the way he was staring at me. As if I was sexy. As if I was beautiful to him. 

"Come here." 

I walked between his legs, thighs locking me in. I was naked in front of him and I was slightly freaking out. Not because I was naked now, but because I knew what he wanted to do with me. Or at least I knew he wanted to touch me. I was shaking at the reality of it. 

"Your thighs are wet," he murmered as he traced his index finger over my thighs. 

My thighs shook when he touched them. He skimmed his finger over my skin until he got to my sex. He traced over the labia, already sticky, and gathered the wetness there on his fingers. He suddenly drew away and placed his finger into his mouth, sucking on it. My eyes nearly crossed over from arousal at the sight of him tasting me. He went back in, further this time. He pressed into me and lightly traced my clit. One swipe of his finger at that sensitive area and I toppled into him, knees buckling at the pleasure rushing through me. 

He was amused at that. 

"Just as I suspected it. Soaking." 

He pressed his thumb there again and circled it slowly. I tried to stop my legs from shaking, I tried to stop the moans from flowing out of my mouth. It was just too good. And he wasn't even doing anything yet! He was barely touching me. At the sound of my moans, he threw himself down on the bed. 

"Sit on my face." 

My body shivered as I made my way around his body, crawling on the bed towards his face. I threw on my leg over his face so I was hovering above his mouth, my slick almost dripping onto his beard. He groaned and gripped my thighs. He forced me down on him and I gasped. His mouth was all over me. Biting. Sucking. Licking. The sensations that travelled through me was none like I had ever experienced before. It was ripple after ripple of heat that was pulsating inside it me. I was so close already. I wanted him to stop and then I didn't want him to ever take his mouth off of me. The sounds of his slurps, the rasp of his beard against me, the vibrations of his moans. He was enjoying, too. His whole beard was wet and sticky with my slick. 

"Fuck, I'm going to come!" I told him. 

This only made him grunt and drive his tongue harder into me. I shouted his name as I hit my climax, my legs spasming next to his face. He didn't stop until I stopped screaming. I collapsed on the top half of the bed, spent and worn out. My eyes were closed and my body felt like liquid. I was all warm and I could feel my entire body tremble still. I didn't know how long I laid there for or what Michael was doing while I was practically passed out. 

"Holy shit," I moaned. 

I couldn't believe this had actually happened. 

Once I opened my eyes again, he was completely naked and I didn't have a chance to get a proper look at him before he was on me. He hooked my legs around his waist as he knelt down on the bed. 

"Do you want my cock in your arse? Do you want me to touch your cunt while I fuck you?" 

How could those dirty words sound so right in his mouth? 

I nodded. "Please fuck me." 

He reached for the lube that I assumed he got when I was still coming down form my high and slicked up three of his fingers. Those fingers would be the death of me I knew it. Just like his mouth was. He circled my entrance, rubbing his thumb over the rim, teasing me. He inserted the tip of one of his fingers first. My whole body burned with the feeling of him entering me. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain. I liked it. I liked it when it hurt. He went slowly first, getting me used to it. He was patient, tentative. Caring. He asked at each finger if it was okay. After the second finger was in me and he was thrusting at a good pace, I was throwing my head back and begging him for more. 

"Do you want another finger?" he asked. 

I thrashed as he pressed really deep and then paused for answer. 

"I don't know," I whined, "Just give it to me. Give me everything." 

He smiled before pushing a third finger in for good measure. I cried out his name and then he slipped them all out. 

"Can't wait to get my cock in you. Been waiting for it all night. I've been thinking about it ever since I saw you. I'm a sucker for a pretty face." 

He slicked himself up and leaned over me, guiding himself inside. The first inch in and I was completely slack in his grasp. He grabbed my hips and pressed himself in until he was fully seated inside. His curls were damp from sweat, his forehead gleaming. He must have been aching for it for a long time. He gasped at the first thrust, slowly pulling out then back in. 

"You're so tight. Fuck, you're hot. You're most beautiful boy I have ever seen." 

I moaned in reply and gripped his arms. 

"What's your name?" he asked, breathlessly. "I'm such a dick for not asking sooner." 

"David," I said. 

"David!" He groaned as he quicked his pace. 

The sound of my name in his rough voice had me almost coming again. The feeling of him inside of me. So full. It felt perfect in a way. Like I was made for this. The sounds of our bodies meeting, the delicious noises made heat sink into my bones. I could hear his heavy breaths in my ear and arched up into him. 

"Harder," I gasped. 

My eyes were open and I gazed up at him. His beard was still sticky, his eyes were closed and he looked completely lost. He was losing himself. For me. In me. My legs began shaking around him as he fucked me harder into the bed. His curls bounced as he moved, his mouth open shouting profanities. 

"So good! Fuck, David! David, you're fucking amazing!" 

Michael kissed my throat, murmuring flithy things to me as he was the edge of coming. My own orgasm took me by surprise as I was so focused on the way he looked as he was coming. The furrow of his brow, the way his face twisted, the shape of his wet mouth. I screamed his name as he groaned into my neck. He collapsed onto me, kissing my jawline, then my cheek before pulling out of me. He fell down next to me on his side. 

"That was..." He chuckled. "I have no words for that. Fuck. You're good. I don't think I want you to leave." 

I smiled. "I don't think I want to either." 

"Stay for tonight maybe? I'll treat you to breakfast. And then maybe we can go out or something? I don't know if you'd want to see me again?" 

"I do," I said and kissed his lips once more.


End file.
